Malaise
by WammyHouseWhore
Summary: "You treat me like a kitten, L."  "Beyond, you are much more frightening than a kitten."


A/N: A wild WammyHouseWhore appears! I've finally thrown myself back into the joys of fanfiction, so be on the lookout for new chapters of Wammy Vacation and How is it Love? Now, aside from my shameless self-promoting, I have a few notes.

One: So, recently I was struck with inspiration for a new kind of story. I just finished reading The Hunger Games, and I've sort of adopted the simplistic to-the-point style of writing expressed in the book, (also, don't be too impressed, but I drew Katniss Everdeen.)

Anyways, why is that important? Because that is completely not my style. I am a semi-colon/ comma WHORE. Which means, my writing doesn't really know what to do with its self, and you will see that in this story.

Two: You are supposed to be confused this chapter, but by the end of the story it (should) make sense. This chapter is a Prologue of sorts, and each section contains dialogue that gives the setting for each chapter to come. I think that makes sense. Even though it probably doesn't.

Three: Criticism is always helpful, but kindness is always good, too. x)

Four: Ages. L is somewhere around 21, here. And Beyond, well, he can be any age you fancy. Because this isn't cannon.

* * *

><p><span>Malaise<span>

"Beyond, please eat."

"Why? The drugs will just make me vomit. And it's not even _jam_."

"You need to flush the toxins out. The drugs were too potent, too powerful. You were poisoned."

"You said they would help. But my mind is still gone, isn't it?"

"I never meant to harm you."

"Liar."

* * *

><p>"I really wish you would stop doing that, B."<p>

"The throwing up, or the passing out? They are both your doing, Ryuzaki."

"I meant the crying."

"...That's your fault, too."

* * *

><p>"You have to get rid of those, Beyond. It's sickening."<p>

"Blood is normal, L."

"Collecting the blood of others is inherently not normal. It isn't going to help you get better."

"Well, you aren't helping me get better, either."

* * *

><p>"I wish you didn't have to leave, L."<p>

"This isn't my home."

"This isn't my home, either."

"You live here."

"Will you kiss him at the door, L? Do you plan on making love tonight? I really wish you wouldn't. You've always been mine, you know. I wish you would stay. My mom wants to meet you."

"You're going again, B. I can't be here for that."

"Do you love me, L?"

"I can't answer that."

"Say yes."

"It must leave."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

* * *

><p>"Please stop."<p>

"Does the sound bother you?"

"I can't watch you do this."

"It's just rust, L."

"It is crude. I don't like it."

"It helps."

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep coming back?"<p>

"I have to check up on you."

"You want to be here."

"I do not."

"Then why do you stay the night?"

"I must."

"Why do you sleep in my bed?"

* * *

><p>"Drink your milk, B."<p>

"What's in it?"

"It'll help you."

"You treat me like a kitten."

"Beyond, you are much more frightening than a kitten."

* * *

><p>"Stop shaking. I can't stand it."<p>

"Worried, L?"

"I said stop."

"Hold my hand."

"Only if it'll make you stop."

* * *

><p>"I don't love you, L."<p>

"I'd hardly expect you to."

"Except for the fact I do."

"Of course."

"What time does the plane leave?"

"There is no plane."

"We've been waiting for hours."

"There is no plane, B."

"Make love to me, L."

"You know that I can't."

"I don't have you, L. Why do you hate me?"

"I don't."

"Do you love me, then?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"It's not my name, L."<p>

"What isn't?"

"Beyond Birthday, it isn't my real name."

"What shall I call you, then?"

"Beyond is fine."

* * *

><p>"It hurts, L."<p>

"I can stop."

"Please don't."

* * *

><p>"We can't keep dong this."<p>

"No one will find out."

"He will."

"I could kill him for you. For us."

"Never."

* * *

><p>"Let go, B."<p>

"Don't leave! I said I was sorry!"

"I said let go."

"How do I know you'll come back!"

"I'm not coming back."

"Please don't leave me!"

"I can't take care of you, anymore."

* * *

><p>"Eat your food, Beyond."<p>

"It's poisoned, isn't it?"

"It'll help you."

"You want me dead."

"It'll help."

"You're going to kill me."

"I have no choice."

"You're a bastard, L."

"I never loved you."

"Liar."

* * *

><p>AN: I actually hope that a good majority of you ARE confused. It'll make the chapters to come more satisfying. Also, I apologize for the OCC-ness. Namely; how L really doesn't sound like L. But whatever, :D


End file.
